Gotz Doll Wiki - Vintage Gotz Dolls Indentification and Catalog
Welcome to ! Welcome to the Gotz Doll Identification and Catalog Wiki! This is a community website that researches and provides factual information (as much as possible) about Gotz Dolls, from Vintage Gotz dolls to current Gotz dolls. This is, by no means, a small feat! What is indexed so far is the result of tons of hard work and extensive research. I am seeking to provide the best online resource possible. This website is still in its initial set-up process so I ask users not to contribute until I get further along - but please feel free to check out what I currently have! When I reach the point where users are ready to help edit, please check out the CONTRIBUTION REQUIREMENTS article prior to editing -- then click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Also, feel free to ask questions along the way! Please also check out my own personal blog, Götz and German Doll Reference Blog, which provides information not only on Götz but also on other German doll manufacturers (still in its initial setup). THE GOAL: Most Gotz doll information is not centralized in one location and can in fact, be very difficult to find! Therefore, the goal is ''to identify and catalog each Gotz Doll ever produced. In order to accomplish this ''massive goal, Gotz Doll Wiki must ask questions and provide answers. The mission then, is to provide you with accurate, factual, background information about each doll's: * Year of Identification (what year was this doll produced; in production from and to? What other dolls were produced during that year/decade?) * Catalog Number (can we find a specific catalog reference number?) * Name (what is this doll's specific name? can appear on a box, a price tag, or in a catalog) * Tag Information (what did the original Doll ID tag look like? or say?) * Physical Description (details about its hair color; hair length; hair type; eye color; eye type, size, etc) * Body Type (details about body: is it soft, hard or a mixture of components; what material is it made from?) * Articulation Type (are its joints articulated moveable or non-articulated immovable and if so, what moves/doesn't move?) * German Classification (what type of doll is this; what other dolls are similar to it?) * Neckstamp Information (are there neckstamp writings and/or numbers that help to identify it? What dolls share similar facial molds?) * Facial Mold Used: (what is the name or nickname of this doll's facial mold; is this the first doll with this specific facial mold?) * Original Outfit/Accessories (what does its original outfit look like? What originally came with it?) * Original Box Description (what did its original box look like?) As stated, this is a massive undertaking and by no means, a small feat. It will take a long time, and a lot of help, from dedicated Gotz Doll Lovers like you to help us reach this goal! __TOC__ 'HOW TO SEARCH WITHIN THE WIKI' People generally come to Gotz Doll Wiki to both search for information on a specific doll or to identify a doll that has certain identifiable characteristics. IMPORTANT: There are several different ways to search for dolls. Currently, the most ACCURATE way to search for a doll is visually using the MAIN DOLL INDEX as Fandom has a bug in its software that is not allowing all of our articles to show up in search results. '1. MOST ACCURATE METHOD: Search ALL DOLLS INDEXED Using the MAIN DOLL INDEX Search Method:' Click on this drop-down menu, located on the top navigation bar, to see the MAIN DOLL INDEX; this contains an index of every doll entered on this wiki. Each doll entered is indexed first by CATALOG YEAR then by DOLL NAME/CATALOG CODE (if doll does not have a name). IMPORTANT: Please note...the ability to search within each category can be changed to what works best for you. Explore changing how categories and dolls can be viewed by clicking these buttons, which can be found at the top right of each category page. '2. SEARCH for an "UNKNOWN DOLL" by Different Methods:' We've designed Gotz Doll Wiki in a way that allows one to search for both specific and general characteristics. In order to do this, we've placed each doll that shares similar topical characteristics into multiple general sub-categories, in which you will find each Gotz Doll individually indexed. Click on the "FIND A DOLL - CLICK TO SEARCH ALL CATEGORIES" menu option. This pulls up various sub-categories to search within. Dolls with those characteristics will be individually indexed. You can also quickly navigate to various main and sub-categories by clicking the keywords in purple at the bottom of each article. '3. VERY INACCURATE METHOD: Use the FANDOM SEARCH BAR to Enter Basic Keywords:' Search with basic keywords in the black FANDOM search bar only. This will pull up all results. Please note: this is currently a very inaccurate method of searching as FANDOM currently has a bug in its software that is not allowing some articles to appear. We recommend on using this method once you know your way around the wiki. Please keep in mind the following: ' 1. As this wiki is dedicated to research and reference only, all photos that appear on Gotz Doll Wiki fall under "fair use" copyright. Whenever possible however, I do my best to obtain prior permission and/or provide source citation for each photo, even retro-crediting a photo. **'If however, you find a photo on this wiki of a doll you own/owned and have not received photo credit for it, please let me know - I have no problem adding this to the photo(s)!** 2. Gotz Doll Wiki is not officially affiliated with or sponsored by Gotz. Gotz Doll Wiki/GotzDollJunkie is the original photo copyright owner of each Gotz Doll Catalog Photo. As all catalog photos belong solely to GotzDollJunkie, please make sure to obtain written permission directly from me if you would like to reuse them by sending me a message. 3. Finally, I am only human and still learning myself: information and articles may change and/or be corrected regularly. I do not claim to be an expert...if you find an error on the wiki, please leave me a message. 4'. All articles; templates, and articles/writing belong to the creator of Gotz Doll Wiki and to Fandom. If you would like to use the information in your article, on a website, or within a selling listing, contact Fandom or Gotz Doll Wiki's Creator - Gotz Doll Junkie - to ask for written permission beforehand. IF YOU ARE A BLOG, YOU MUST PROVIDE A SOURCE CITATION AND OBTAIN PERMISSION FROM GOTZ DOLL WIKI OR FANDOM.' Thank you for helping me to create the best possible Gotz Doll online identification and catalog resource possible! I hope you enjoy it and find it useful! Category:Browse Main Page Category:Doll Category:Doll Index Category:General Information Category:Doll Anatomy Category:Body Type Category:Doll Sizes Category:Doll Type Category:Articulation Type Category:Dolls By Decade Category:German Doll Name __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__